Chapter 4 school love?
by Hisoka Uchiha
Summary: it's basicly a day at school not good at this stuff so yeah just read no flaming coments please


Chapter 4: School + love ?

the next day the Hyuga's waited out side there house for Hisoka And Ryuu to come walk them to school like normal. "they seem a little late" hinata pointed out looking at the other two. "yeah .." Yukiko muttered softly "aren't they always late ?" neji said looking at his smiling cousin. "Yo!" they looked away from each other to see the uchiha girl and red head walking there way. the uchiha looked like she just woke up while her other partner seemed wide awake. Neji joined the girl and boy and walked ahead with them. yukiko and hinata walked in the back. yukiko noticed that hisoka and neji were laughing and chatting with each other as if they were really close. she felt a pang of jealousy in her heart.

School

the seating arrangements were in the second row in the back

Shikamaru: the laziest Ninja

Yukiko: the new girl

Ryuu: the evil cool kid

second to first seats in the front

Neji: the calm collected fighter

Hisoka: the Fierce Uchiha female that scares everyone but Ryuu

Naruto: the annoying blonde who will be Hokage

First row

Hinata: the semi-shy quite girl

Sasuke: the cold bitter prick and Hisoka's twin brother

Itachi: the semi cold prick and Hisoka's oldest brother

Iruka sensei walked into the class as he began the lesson on Tai Jitsu. During the class Naruto interrupted Hisoka while she was chatting with Neji. "What…Oh" Hisoka said as she excused herself from the convo with Neji. Yukiko let out a breath of relief as Hisoka had stopped talking to Neji she realized how weird she felt after. " You starting to feel something toward him? " Ryuu asked catching the others attetion. " What do you mean? " she snapped back at the other a small flush on her face. "Just wondering." Ryuu answered sitting back to his seat and started drawing and in about 6 mins he folded it and gave it to Yukiko. She eyed the piece of paper before opening it. When she looked at what was in front of her she flushed beat red because on the piece of paper she saw a very,very, good drawing of her and Neji kissing and cuddling. On the bottom of the page she read "Yukiko and Neji 4 ever." Yukiko could feel her heart beating fast as she was sprang from her seat "Iruka-sensei may I please go get a drink of water!" she asked or more like yell it. Iruka blinked "Sure Mrs.Hyuga" she quickly got out of her seat and ran toward the door her face flushed. Hisoka turned to face Ryuu who had a victory smirk on his face. "What did you do?" she asked with a rised eyebrow. "Oh…Nothing."

After School

"Okay why did you run out of class." Hisoka asked curious about what had happened. "None of your business and since when do you care!" Yukiko yelled her face a little flushed as she remember the picture. "Hey she was just trying to find out what happened." said Ryuu looking at the two of them. "Well why don't you tell her! You're the one that did it!" she yelled stomping off away from them. "Okay you tell me." Hisoka said looking at Ryuu. "Well just to cut things short somebody has her first little crush."

"Neji huh."

"You got it!" Ryuu said while snapping his figures. "So you did the same thing to her as you did to me huh." Hisoka said not surprised. One is because if you are with Ryuu a lot you learn that Ryuu is extremely observant when it came to things like this. To add everything up it is very hard to lie to him and the way he experiences it if it's a crush he will draw a picture of you and person together. Two is that when it comes to hiding feelings Ryuu is the best at doing that. Its pretty hard to tell if he is sad, angry, and afraid. Well, it is hard sometimes but if you look closely, Ryuu will become a different story. End (for now))

See yah next time in chapter 5

in chapter five you'll see the history of Hisoka and Ryuu ..so bascily you'll be going into the past…..

-Hisoka, Ryuu, And Yukiko signing out!!

Ryuu: doesn't anyone say bye any more!!

Hisoka and Yukiko: uhh…I guess not…


End file.
